Six Holy Elements
The Six Holy Elements, also known as the Six Elements or simply the Elements at times, are six elements which have existed since before the Kronian Multiverse came into being. A being who controls all Six Holy Elements would have the ability to reshape the very universe, including the past and present, to his own vision. History It is unknown when the Six Holy Elements first existed, but according to records and Kronian Mythology, they were the first actual powers to exist. Before the universe had existed, they coexisted, and, according to the Book of Kronos, the elements constantly collided with eachother, creating powerful outbursts of power that could bring about creation of certain locations and things. Due to these elemental collisions and clashes, the being known as Kronos came into existence after a particularly violent elemental collision occurred. Kronos, after having come into existence, utilised his powers to cause elemental collisions, in order to forge planets and locations. Utilising these powers, Kronos first created Infina Magna, home planet of the Infinus. He then proceeded to create embodiments for the other Six Holy Elements, creating the first Infinus of Light, Infinus of Darkness. Then, he created Temporus, the sole Infinus of Time, and afterwards created Spacius, the sole Infinus of Space. Retreating to a slumber in the elements themselves, Kronos left the creation of the rest of the universe to the Infinus themselves, who quickly realised the potential the elemental collisions had. When, eventually, the Infinus realised that there was a potential to control the Six Holy Elements and the elemental collisions to shape the worlds to their will rather than just shape the worlds and leave them to be, a group of Infinus started advocating the usage of the Holy Elements to shape reality to their own will. Though the other Infinus were initially enthusiastic, the debate took a turn for the worse when one of the chief proponents of the original idea was assassinated, and the blame was laid on the opponents of the idea. With the situation becoming ever more unstable, Infinian society collapsed into a violent and bloody civil war, taking the lives of many, and nearly ripping apart existence through its usage of the Six Holy Elements. At the end of the First Great Infinus War, Kronos was forced to step in, and banished the commanders of both sides to the Realm of Nothingness. He then proceeded to put an end to the elemental collisions, and split them apart instead, forging the Realm of Light, Realm of Darkness, Realm of Nothingness and Realm of Infinity. He himself retreated into the Realm of Infinity, but prevented access to any of the other realms from Infina Magna, preferring to have the Infinus remain on Infina Magna. When Titanus, a young Combat Master who had helped in the First Great Infinus War, discovered the existence of the Six Holy Elements, he started his studies of the subject of the Six Holy Elements. During those studies, he discovered that it would be possible to reshape the universe to gain a perfect balance of the elements. This, combined with a vision of the known universe ending apocalyptically, led to Titanus believing that he should try and gain control of the Six Holy Elements to reshape the universe into his own vision. Elements The Six Holy Elements are: *Infinity *Nothingness *Darkness *Light *Space *Time Trivia *The Six Holy Elements are based on the basic concepts of existence in the real world, including Nothingness (non-existence), Infinity (existence), Light, Darkness/Shadow, Space (matter) and Time. Category:User:ToaFaironCategory:ToaFaironCategory:Six Holy ElementsCategory: Kronian Multiverse StorylineCategory:Elements